kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Layla
Queen Layla is the Queen of the Ripple Kingdom. Layla made her debut in a cameo during Gerold's retelling of the Dark Matter Cataclysm during Chapter 13 where Raymond mentions her and that she defended a baby Rippla from being possessed by 0. She made her physical debut in Chapter 14 in the present day. She is the wife of Raymond and the mother of Rippla. Appearance Layla has a striking resemble to her daughter, Rippla, but Layla has some noticeable differences: her hair is pale black in color but slightly darker and it is tied into a singular, braided ponytail by a dark purple bow, she has dark purple eyes, she has 5 freckles on each of her cheeks that are in a similar pattern to a W, silver wings, slightly pale peach skin and she wears burgundy rimmed glasses. As the Queen of the Ripple Kingdom, she wears a gold crown with a diamond shaped sapphires on the front and back of her crown, 4 diamond shaped onyx gems and 4 diamond shaped amethyst gems on it. Her kimono-like dress is similar in design to Rippla's with some differences: the top half is a pale black with a purple collar with a lavender rim and she wears a lavender tie with a dark purple, diamond shaped clip. It also has lavender tips on the sleeves and a lavender area around her waist and a purple skirt with a silver and dark purple zigzag pattern with lavender rims. Like Rippla and many of the humanoid female characters in the series, Layla is well endowed and though very unlikely to be seen in the series, Layla wears a lavender bra and panties with with purple laces under her dress. For bed, Layla wears a lavender nightgown with pointy laces around the neck area that are purple in color and a purple rims with pointy laces. 30 years ago, Layla was much smaller and she wasn't royalty at the time. She wore a sleeveless shirt that was dark purple in color and it has a skull on it with a silver collar, a skirt that was pale black in color with two dark purple rims: one around her waist and one where her feet at. She wore pale black on her gloves that showed her fingers and a lavender bow in her hair. 20 years ago, Layla had much short hair and she wore a different dress but it was similar to the one she wears in the present day. It is kimono-like in appearance but it is mostly pale black with a purple collar and sleeve tips, a diamond shaped clip on the collar, a lavender rim around her waist and another one nearby the purple and dark purple zigzag pattern near the bottom of her dress. She wore a tiara that had 3 diamond shaped sapphires on it. 10 years ago, Layla looks much like she does in the present day as she wears her hair in a singular, braided ponytail and she wears the same dress and crown as she did before. Layla's original design design is a bit similar to her present one but she wore her hair in ponytail that was tied by a grey bow, she had a pale black dress with a diamond shaped nearby her neck with a lavender circle, a large diamond shape on her stomach that was dark purple in color with purple rims going around her back, a apron-like sash that is lavender in color with a purple diamond and purple rims and it had two triangles on that sides that were dark purple with purple rims. She wore burgundy glasses with thick rims. Gallery Main Gallery File:Layla_(12_years_old).png|Layla as she appeared 30 years ago at the age of 12. File:Layla_20_years_ago.png|Layla as she appeared 20 years ago at the age of 22. File:Layla_10_years_ago.png|Layla as she appeared 10 years ago at the age of 32. File:Bikini_Queen_Layla.png|Layla wearing a bikini. File:Layla_in_pjs.png|Layla in her nightgown. File:Queen_layla.png|One of Layla's beta designs. She has glasses with thick rims in this design. File:Queen_Layla.png|Another of one Layla's beta designs. She has glasses with thin rims in this design. Other Artwork Personality Layla is a shy, but kind and caring person. Much like her daughter, Layla is very smart, a huge bookworm and she is clumsy as much as Rippla is, much to Layla's embarrassment. Layla doesn't mind her figure being visible but she doesn't like wearing revealing outfits that are too revealing. Layla is so caring of others that she usually comforts people when they are upset or crying and she often feels bad for people she cares for when they are in pain. As her cameo debut shown, Layla is protective of her loved ones especially her daughter. Layla can also be a bit emotional and she tends to cry when she is worrying about someone dear to her. Abilities History Past On a Saturday 30 years before the series began, Layla was at Rippletroplis Park to meet Raymond, who was in the same class as her and he was assigned to be her partner for science project regarding the animals that live on the planets of the Stella System. While they were working, Layla heard a rumble of thunder in the distance and Raymond suggested that they take shelter in a nearby cave until the rain passes. Shortly after they entered the cave, a Mariel appeared and frightened both Raymond and Layla. Raymond saw a small crystal, grabbed it and used a bit of his magic that make the crystal emit a flash of light that scared away the Mariel, much to Raymond and Layla's surprise. Raymond said that he would share the credit of the crystal's discovery with her, much to Layla's delight. That incident made Layla fond of Raymond and the two began to hang out more often and they eventually fell in love. The two eventually got married, making Layla the Queen of the Ripple Kingdom, and a year before the Dark Matter Cataclysm, they had a child: Rippla. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Layla made her debut in a cameo in Chapter 13 where she is mentioned by Raymond to have defended baby Rippla from 0 with a Pure Crystal when he threatened to possess Rippla. Layla made her physical and present day appearance in Chapter 14 where she was seen responding to Raymond wondering how Dedede is doing and that she worries about him just when Fred and Zack enter the room telling them they have news about Dedede and Layla points out that Rippla just went back to her room. ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 4: Dimensional Spheres'' Beta Much like Raymond, Layla was originally going to die as well but she would have ended up dying from grief of losing Raymond. This was scrapped, however. Relationships Family Raymond Raymond was in the same class as Layla since their pre-school days but they didn't interact much until they were assigned to be partners of a science assignment. Due to the incident that lead to the discovery of the Pure Crystals, Layla became very fond and affectionate towards Raymond and they are shown that they get along very well positively. Layla often affectionately refers to him as "dear". Rippla Layla has a positive relationship with Rippla, her daughter. Layla is protective and cares very much about Rippla and such example are when Layla defended Rippla when she was a year old from 0. After Rippla was traumatized by nearly being possessed by 0, Layla was saddened that Rippla wouldn't play with other kids and that Rippla hasn't smiled in the last 4 years at the time to the point that Layla was crying. Like many people Rippla is close to, Layla is highly aware of Rippla's crush on Dedede but she keeps quite about it so Rippla doesn't worry about that her and Raymond would disapprove of Rippla and Dedede being together, though in reality neither of them do. Subjects As the Queen of the Ripple Kingdom, Layla is highly admired and respected by her subjects due to her kind and caring nature as well as being the wife of Raymond. They would fight for Layla's sake, as well as Raymond and Rippla's. Friends Enemies Trivia *Layla is the first named Fairy character to use a Pure Crystal in the series. **However, in terms of chronically, it was Raymond though Layla was present at the time. Category:Aliens Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Magicians Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Flashback Debut Characters